The present invention relates to a mirror pouch for use with a key ring or the like, and more particularly to a conveniently accessible and protective mirror pouch containing a mirror within a mirror compartment, the pouch capable of being temporarily deformed and resiliently opened to dispose a mirror opening for inserting and/or removing a mirror from the pouch, with the mirror pouch also being pivotally and foldably connected to the key ring, to facilitate convenient carrying or storage of the mirror pouch and associated key ring.
The flexible and mobile society of the late 20th century has created the need for many products that are adapted to meet the needs of a consumer oriented society that demands convenience. Extended times for recreation, particularly associated with the use of the automobile, has provided new and increasing opportunities for products that can be readily and conveniently used in a wide variety of times and circumstances.
One such product for this purpose is the "COIN POUCH", disclosed in my aforementioned prior parent patent application, in which a coin purse and associated key ring are well suited for this purpose. The coin pouch is inherently resilient, but is constructed such that compression of the coin pouch will temporarily deform same in order to readily expose an opening for immediate insertion and/or removal of coins therefrom, and upon release, resiliently closes the pouch into its normal condition, enabling a hook and pile type of releasable fastening means to secure the pouch and any coins contained therein. The coin pouch and associated key ring are also pivotally and foldably connected to one another to facilitate a generally overlapped relationship for convenient carrying or storage thereof.
Attention is also directed to my aforementioned co-pending patent application filed on the same date herewith and entitled "FINGERNAIL CLIPPER POUCH"which discloses another flexible pouch/key ring product which is generally similar, but for an entirely different product and purpose.
The present invention relates particularly to a mirror pouch and associated key ring providing in convenient access and availability of a mirror contained within the mirror pouch, while also enabling the mirror pouch key ring to be foldably and conveniently carried or stored, as may be desired.